Cutler
Cutler was a character in TRON: Uprising, voiced by Lance Reddick. Biography The Renegade: Parts I and II After fighting in the ISO War, Cutler heard about the "Renegade" in Argon City, and traveled there to join him, believing that he was the hero Tron. Captured and sentenced to the Games, Cutler met and befriended Beck, unaware that Beck was the actual Renegade; the two fought together in the Games and survived the first two rounds. In the cells between matches, Cutler encouraged Beck, and revealed his background, along with his ISO-symbol armband and a hand-signal representing Tron's distinctive T mark. For the final round, at the suggestion of Pavel, General Tesler pitted them against each other, offering freedom to the last one remaining alive. Cutler forfeited so that he and Beck would not have to derez each other. Tesler was unrelenting, willing to derez them both, but Paige, showing her more compassionate side, made Tesler keep his promise to the crowd and set Beck free, while Cutler was slated to be derezzed. Beck, in his guise as the Renegade, then went on to rescue him. During a lengthy escape from Argon City, which involved drawbridges and light boat chases, Cutler threw his identity disc at Paige and missed; Paige scoffed that he clearly wasn't programmed for fighting, but the disc had been aimed at the controls of a turbine which switched on and blew her out of reach; Cutler smugly retorted that he'd been programmed for aerodynamics. When the two fugitives escaped, Cutler told his rescuer to make sure his friend Beck was thanked. Beck, still disguised, returned the ISO armband Cutler had thrown to him, and reassured him that Tron lived and told him that the way to help his cause was to help spread the word about the revolution and inspire new recruits. Terminal After leaving Argon City, Cutler was captured, repurposed, and placed in charge of the giant recognizer which Dyson had built in Purgos. Cutler returned to Argon later, sought Beck out as his only known contact with the Renegade, and attempted to set up a meeting with "Tron." Beck originally thought that Culter had been able to create the resistance that they had long discussed, but when he arrived in his Renegade guise, the meeting turned out to be an ambush; guards attempted to arrest him, and Cutler, his circuits changing to red, proved to be on their side. Before escaping, Beck asked Cutler what had happened; Cutler said that Clu had shown him the light, and that the recognizer had been built with a recoding chamber that would heal Tron's injuries -- although it would also repurpose him if he remained inside for too long. Tron, virally infected and with no other choice, boarded the recognizer and consented to the procedure, to Cutler's satisfaction. Beck, however, broke in at Tron's signal and freed him after the infection had been purged but before the repurposing code had reached him; Tron, returned to full strength, wiped the floor with the swarm of guards while Cutler attacked Beck. Cutler, holding Beck down and shoving him toward a spinning blade, was on the verge of winning when Beck retractred his helmet. The sight of his old friend momentarily broke Cutler's repurposing; he staggered back in pain as the red code struggled to reassert itself. Despite Beck's exhortations, the repurposing proved stronger; Cutler pulled out a light grenade, gasping that Clu required Tron and Beck's deletion, and, still glitching, staggered off the edge of the recognizer. Beck caught his hand, still holding the grenade, trying to believe he could still save him, but the repurposing had taken hold again and Cutler laughed maniacally, refusing to release the grenade as it counted down. Beck, with no other choice, let go, and Cutler fell, apparently derezzing as the grenade exploded at the base of the recognizer's leg. Personality and traits Cutler was a compassionate and inspiring program, cool under pressure, confident in his abilities, and showing warmth and humor when given the chance. He claimed to have originally been programmed for aerodynamics, but also showed impressive skill as a warrior with both identity disc and light cycles, consistent with his background as a war veteran. He sought the renegade as a leader with whom to defeat Clu and restore peace to the Grid. Once repurposed, Cutler appeared to retain all of his strategic intelligence, but his convictions were replaced with a fanatical loyalty to Clu and hatred for enemies of the Occupation. He also appeared less controlled, losing his temper and cackling madly once the repurposing took hold again. Appearance Cutler was a very tall and slightly burly program. He was dark-skinned with a crew cut and a deep voice. As a veteran of the ISO war, he used to wear an armband with a male ISO symbol as a memorial of his past; he ceased to wear this emblem after his repurposing. Category:Male Program Category:Programs Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising